shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons (SF1)
Weapons were offensive items players could use to deal damage to their targets. Although players were able to battle unarmed, equipping a weapon gave more power than an unarmed attack and dealt more damage, which made it more efficient to battle with a weapon equipped. Weapons were available for purchase from the shop, could be merged in the Workshop section of the Inventory or earned from Try Your Luck!. Weapons could be used in all battles except for Unarmed fights. In most tournaments and while battling demons, one of the requirements was that the players use a certain weapon during battles. List of weapons that were available for purchase from the Shop Notes *'Shuriken and Kunai' - Players could throw them by pressing the 'I' key on their keyboard. When equipped, they could also be used when other opponents battled with the player. *'Batons' - They had a decent reach for a starting weapon, but did not have much power. They dealt 10% more damage when used to fight Gaki. *'Advanced Batons' - They were a stronger versions of the batons. They dealt 10% more damage when used to fight Gaki. *'Knives' - They were relatively strong for an early weapon, but did not have the reach that Batons did. They were also one of the weapons that could be used to fight Div. If he is defeated, he would lose 10 HP. *'Advanced Knives '- They were a stronger versions of the knives. They functioned the same as Knives. *'Nunchucks' - They covered a longer distance when used, making it easier to hit opponents. *'Advanced Nunchucks' - They were a stronger versions of the Nunchucks, could be purchased with rubies and did not require any tourney rating to purchase. *'Sai' - It was one of the required weapons to battle Rakshasa and in the Spiked Cup tournament. It required 10000 tourney rating to unlock. *'Advanced Sai' - It was a stronger version of the Sai and increased the attack power by 55%. List of weapons earned from merging in the Workshop List of weapons earned from Try Your Luck! Notes *'Maces' - They were obtained after defeating the first wave of henchmen in the mini-game. They were generally stronger than Batons, and used the same moveset. They were one of the confirmed weapons that could be used to fight Gaki. They were also the only weapon that could be used in the Tough Nut tournament and could also be used in the Bull Hour, Karate Panda, Wooden Shuriken, Iron Cup, Crouching Elephant, The Chosen One, Golden Dragon, Heavenly Fire and Snow Abode tournaments. *'Flying Hammers' - One had to stay alive until reaching the third boss from Try Your Luck! (Samurai). In this mini-game, Samurai fought with the Flying Hammers instead of his usual weapon. Defeating him allowed the player to get the Flying Hammers as a reward. Sword of Shadows The Sword of Shadows was a weapon which appeared in Shadow Fight 1. This weapon could only be obtained by defeating all bosses in the Gate of Shadows. Category:Gameplay Category:Equipment Category:Shadow Fight 1 Category:Weapons